Hera, Queen of Olympia
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: Bella is really Hera Queen of Olympia. She is married to Zeus. Join them on the quest, Romance,Battles, and fights with a few annoying Cullens.
1. Chapter 1 Forks

I do not own Greek mythology or twilight! But a girl can wish!

Summary- Bella is actually a Greek Goddess but not just any Greek Goddess but Hera. She was sent to Forks to go into hiding when an anonymous threat was made on her and when she was almost killed. She isn't like in Greek Mythology, and Zeus only slept around once but he stopped when he saw an angry Hera. They are very much in love.

_Chapter- 1 _

I stood in my bedroom, looking over my city, it was truly amazing. I know I should be worried for my life but how could I when there were more important thing going on around me. Zeus and my brothers were worried about the threat on my life for which Zeus was speaking with Poseidon and Hades on were they should send me. It was unbelievable that they thought I would just sit here and allow them to plan my life for me.

I swept toward the door and into the hall waving off the following guard. They made a disapproving noise but were silenced with my glare.

"Make love not war, mother," I heard soft voice speak from behind me. I turned to see my favorite son- not that Ares knew- Hephaestus, but not my favorite child. Bree was my favorite because she looked like her father but had my personality.

I'll go through my children to help my confusion.

My sons-

Hephaestus- brown hair, blue eyes, strong build, sweet, caring, and loyal, he loves to build and work with fire; which is his blessed gift.

Ares- Black hair, brown eyes, strong build, hot tempered, knowledgeable, loyal, has his few soft spots, loves battle tactics and wars; his blessed gift.

My daughters-

Eilithyia ( Lithia)- Soft brown curls, deep electric blue eyes, Caring, loving, kind, daddies little angle, loves babies, and works as a mid-wife; her blessing.

Eris- Brown straight hair and brown eyes, she is independent, strong willed and protective, loves to help her brother in war, and harmony or discord; is her blessing.

Hebe- Short pixie black hair, blue eyes, caring, protective, loves the moon, youth is her blessing.

Bree- Black hair, eyes blue as the sky, caring, soft spoken, loving, warm hearted, she is the baby, the work of love and charm is her blessing.

Zeus and I are in some ways alike but extremely different. I am soft spoken but demanding, gentle and warmed hearted, loving, caring, loyal and protective. I have soft curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, and my blessings are to change my appearance at will, lightning from Zeus, love and marriage.

Zeus is almost in some ways the complete opposite he can be very loud, hot tempered, caring, loyal, protective, independent at times, strong willed, loving, and his blessings is that he is the sky god controls rain, drought, and thunderstorms, and he release his fearsome thunderbolts to express his displeasure. But I love him anyways.

I focused back on my son to see him looking at me with a worried expression.

"Mother are you well? Should I summon father," he asked, looking at me concernedly. I smiled.

"Summon father for what?" I heard the voice of my husband from behind me. We turned to see he and my brother's walking towards us. Zeus kissed my forehead before looking back at Hephaestus.

"I was in a daze for a moment and Hephaestus was concerned and thought it would be best to summon you, but I'm fine," I said smiling gently at them. They all looked concerned.

"Are you sure sister, perhaps we should summon Apollo just to be on the safe side," Poseidon suggested. I groaned.

"I am perfectly well, can't a women just stop and think for a few moments, you make it sound as though I'm dyeing." I cried in exasperation throwing my hand in the air. They chuckled.

"Right anyways Hephaestus summon your brother and sisters we have something of importance to speak to you about." He said putting his hand on Hephaestus's shoulder. Hephaestus nodded, before kissing my head and going of to summon his siblings.

"Have you chosen were your shipping me off to against my will?" I asked bitterly glaring at my husband and brothers. Hade laughed throwing his arm over my shoulder and guiding me towards the meeting room.

"Come on Hera, it's for your protection, be happy, Mary," he taunted, since one of my gifts was one of marriage my brothers call me Mary.

"Hmm, well for all I know your sending me to an island in the middle of the Pacific, Seaweed brain." I shot back smirking as Zeus and Hades busted out laughing. Poseidon glared at me before huffing and crossing his arms.

We got to the meeting room just as Hebe got there. She turned to us and smiled before hugging me. Hade opened the door and leading us in to see everyone already there.

We took are seats before, Zeus began to speak.

"Well as you six know we are putting your mother in hiding, your Uncles and I have found the perfect place for her to go," he paused looking at me.

"And were may I ask is that?" I asked. I was gripping the table top tightly and glaring at him.

"A small town in Washington, the town is closed to a beach-," I cut him off.

"Where exactly is it," I practically growled. He looked at Hade and Poseidon, they gave him a small nod. He took a big breath looking back at me.

"Forks," he said. There was complete silence before Ares jumped up.

"**FORKS, YOU WANT TO SEND MY MOTHER TO A KITCHEN UNTENSIL**?" he yelled before all the kids and me began laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 My Zeus

We laughed for a few more minutes before we saw Hades fuming, Poseidon sputtering insults, and Zeus was red faced.

"You guys cannot be serious! Forks?!" I cried, Zeus jumped up and walked in front of my chair leaning down both of his hands trapping me. He leaned down so that his face was right next to mine.

"Hera, it is a small town of 3120. You will be safe there, my love. Please do this if not for me or our brothers, then for are children." He pleaded. I knew that I should just agree and get this over with. I nodded before pulling him in to a hug. He hugged me back before pulling away.

"You should be there no more than a year. You will come here a week out of every month to see all of us and Artemis when she isn't on one of her hunts. I'm going to send you there with Chiron, just to be on the safe side. Is all that alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"When will I be leaving?" I asked twiddling my thumbs.

"As soon as you pack your bags and say your good byes," he said looking at the ground. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking it all in. I was leaving my family to go to a town named after an eating utensil with not even 4,000 people in it.

I opened my eyes to see Zeus looking out the window with a pained expression. I stood up and walked to him until I was right in front of him. I put my hands on either side of his face before kissing him sweetly.

"It will be okay, my love." I promised. When he nodded I kissed him one more time before straightening up and turning towards the girls.

"Come, daughters and help me pack." I said softly. They nodded and stood, kissing there father and uncles on the cheek before following me to my chambers.

"Mother, I will miss you," Eilithyia said after we finished packing. Now we were lying on my bed eating grapes. I sighed. Eilithyia was the 3rd oldest.

"I know daughter, I will miss you also, and I will miss all of you." I said in a motherly voice looking at all my beautiful daughters. They nodded in agreement.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Bree said she was the youngest at the age of 14.

"I don't want you to go either, mother." Eris cried. She always over exaggerated, she was the 4th oldest. Hebe the 2nd youngest nodded in agreement.

We laid there in silence until after dark before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called. The door opened to reveal Zeus. He was wearing a tight suit, must have been speaking with a mortal.

"Girls may I have a few minutes alone with your mother?" Zeus asked, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Of course father." Eilithyia said, climbing of the bed followed by the others, I stayed where I was. Once they were gone Zeus began to pace, not a good sign. I got up and walked in front of him. He stopped and looked me in the eye.

"What's wrong Jupiter?" I asked using his first name. He looked down.

"Chiron has already put a mist on the town to think that he is the police chief and has been living there for many years, Artemis is going to act as your mother and you're going to have to go to mortal high school," he whispered. I was speechless. No way in Hades was I going to go to a mortal school.

"There is way your going to make me go to Mortal school!" I exclaimed balling up my fists.

"Hera please just do this for me, please?!" he asked. I sighed. It could be fun to see all the drama kids get into.

"Fine," I said. I crossed my arms and pouted. He chuckled and picked me up before lying me down on the bed.

He began to gently kiss my ear as I was leaning down next to him; my back spooned to his dolomite front. He felt so cool between his blue button up shirt and my scantily interlaced threads that made up my dress. I was getting wet by just our closeness. "Is this what you like, my sweet?" His voice was soft and low, and seductive in every manner of the word. I slightly pushed my head into his neck as he gave his hips a gently thrust. Oh my gods. I felt him now. Pressing against my back- he was obviously as ready for me as I was for him.

He reached gently around my front side and began to knead my breasts in the cups of his hands. Have those hands always been so full of frisky possibilities that I have never noticed before?

I became even slicker and warm in my center as he began to tease my hard tips between his thumb and index finger.

"Hera," he barely whispered. He was waiting, I realized, for me to make a move. I turned my body's front to face his. He looked into my eyes so deeply, just for a moment, and then I felt his soft, cool lips press to mine. They were as soft as a butterfly's wings. That something so strong and able to slay and demolish all kind was bent to my will at this moment- that he could be so soft for _me_, well; has always amazed me.

I began to unbutton his shirt with impatient hands. I reached down and slowly undid his trousers, making sure to glide my hand over his erection.I could feel his wanting lips turn into a smile as I realized his hand began to move down my stomach and his thumb and fingers were spreading me for him. He threw off his shirt with his other hand as he kicked his pants off and came above me to straddle me, my legs only slightly parted. I felt his gaze on me as much as I felt the tips of his fingers on my knees. He was spreading my legs. Oh yes, I reached up to his neck to pull him close to my warm breasts. My nipples were begging to be nipped by his mouth as they were by his fingers just moments earlier, and I knew he could sense my need. The warm brush of his tongue and lips were such a contrast to the cold air that was emanating from my form. His hands gave my hips a subtle squeeze.

"Oh Hera, your scent is driving me wild." I could not believe I have any part in the seduction of this beautiful creature that dominates my senses from above me. He was so beautiful in that moment and as I stared back into his lust-filled eyes I could not believe he was mine. His breath was so heavy and felt so warm against my neck and chest, and then my stomach and thighs. Slowly down. He took a deep breath at my warm center and began to lick slowly and softly around my folds. His breath was so alleviating to my hot pain that was begging for more. More. More of the man who held me in the palm of his hand at this moment. More.

I bucked my hips up to meet him several times, and then heard a low growl from his chest. "Hera, you don't know what you can do to a man. You don't know what you can do to _me_." I propped my upper body up against my bent elbows on the bed so I could stare at the man who didn't know what _he_ could do to _me_.

"Oh, my dear, you have it mixed up. You cannot imagine how I feel…" I said seductively.

"I can, Bella. I am going to love you now. I am going to love you gently at first, but make no mistake. You know I like it rough, and it will be rough." He said huskily.

My god. Could this get any hotter? Oh dear Gods! He plunged his tongue deep into me and moved it in slow, wide circles. My head fell back- I could hardly stand it anymore. I needed more of this man inside of me! "More," I whimpered as my body began to shudder delicately, "I need more of you Zeus."

"I am only too happy to give you what you need, my sweet." His long hardness pursued its prey as he stalked up my body with intent. His eyes never escaped my own, and I began to feel a warm pressure at my ready entrance. I was slightly afraid, Zeus had always been a passionate lover and he liked it rough, sometimes I could barley walk.

He turned from lean tiger to gentle, tame tabby once again, "My precious Hera, you don't need to be afraid. I _will_ be gentle with you, and I will love you so tenderly. Tonight the fruit of the passionate side of that love will let you see that you have no reason to be to worry about my faithfulness while you are away. I love you, my sweet. We will always be a pure and shameless part of one another." He whispered in my ear.

His words were touching my heart so deeply and I began to feel that passionate warmth again. "There you are my sensual tiger." His words were so gooey, as if warm honey were dripping from them to my tender parts, and I became slick once more. He sensed the change in me and took another deep breath. I knew he was breathing my scent in. He was obviously pleased with it, and my confidence returned full throttle.

The warm pressure returned for a second battle, ready to win the war. His fingers slipped down to me to test me; to be sure I was ready. He swirled me onto his finger and took a taste. His eyes lit with pleasure and a smile I had never seen before crept out. He was so sexy and his eyes were burning into me with his desire.

I felt him begin to slide into me, and I felt an instinctive urge to push against him. "Let me," he whispered, as the words slid out, he slid in.

He slid partly out and then more in the next time. And more the next and then more the next. More, more, more… I desired more. I thrust my hips up to take him all the way as his tongue circled his lips, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Hera, you are so soft… you are so warm… you are so delicate…" His thrusts were so soft, but very long in stride and hitting me deep within. "I love you, Hera."

"I love you too, Zeus." He began to pump faster now. It began to get a little rough. I like it rough. I wanted him to pump even harder. I fingered through his hair, tugging it a bit. I began to scratch down his neck, then down his upper back. But I still wanted more. "I want you harder." I moaned.

He bit his lower lip and the tip of his tongue met the top of his upper front teeth, and he was so beautiful. My angel. He was happy to oblige, I could feel it in his smile. He didn't need words to let me know. Oh yes, so much harder now. He slammed against me and I wrapped my legs around him completely, hanging on tightly as if I might lose him if I let go. I felt the tightening in me begin to focus in my middle, the blur leaving and it was taking aim quickly. Oh my gods, I need him more. "Let go, my sweet."

As he continued in to pump me I felt more of me pour out onto him, and I could only take so much more. "Uh, uh, ooh…" I couldn't contain my moaning. "Ze- Zeus…"

"Say it again," he moaned back.

"Zeus," I grunted.

"Again," he demanded.

"Zeus, AHHHH!" I screamed.

As I was going, I felt him start to twitch inside of my sensitive core… and cold shot up in me. I could feel myself milking his hard dick as he was draining inside of me and he began to moan so long and loud, "Hera…"

"Say it again," I required.

"Oh, Hera," he moaned.

We laid there in silence for a moment before he lied down next to me taking me in his arms.

"Sleep, my love, you will leave tomorrow." He promised kissing my head, before humming a soft melody.

I drifted into a peaceful sleep, thinking of my husband, my life, my love, my god, my Zeus.


	3. Chapter 3 Monsters

They next morning was a very sad time. To sum it up there was a lot of crying, even Hade got a little teary eyed. There was a lot of hugging and goodbyes. Especially I'll miss you's and I'll see you soon no matter what, and I love you's.

After are goodbyes Chiron pulled me away and we swirled to Forks.

The house was two story's and white there was a nice sized living room white kitchen and a laundry room on the first floor, the second had to bedrooms and a bathroom. My bedroom was nicer than Chiron's- whose alliance is Charlie swan and I am Bella swan.- Ugh!

He had gotten Apollo to paint it red. There was a bed with black sheets. I loved it. After we figured out what was planned for tomorrow he reluctantly gave me the key to the black Mercedes Hephaestus sent me.

I had gone upstairs unpacked my bag and set up my room. The room was actually very beautiful. There were two window's one south and one north.**(Just like in Bella's room in twilight.)** I had I mahogany desk with a book shelf next to it, across from the bed, that was lined full of books and classical music from Apollo and a few others that Pandora brought to me from her trips in America. I had a dark cherry wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room and two black night stands on each side of the bed, I had a dresser with hair necessities I didn't need make up seeing as I was a Greek Goddess.

Once I was done I went down stairs and into the living room where I found Chiron, whoops, Charlie practically rolling on the floor laughing. I stopped and placed my hands on my hips looking at my half- brother curiously and fearing for his mental health.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me for a moment before handing me a letter. I took it and read it. It was in Greek. Thank gods I read it much better.

Αγαπητέ, ο Χείρων και Ήρα

Έδωσα όλες Θεοί και Θεά ένα πράγμα κινητό τηλέφωνο, να ερχόμαστε σε επαφή, εάν χρειάζεται μαζί σας. Φαίνονται πολύ ασφαλές, Δεξιά; Καλά οι δυο σας σιγουρευτείτε για να τα χρησιμοποιούν και να μην τους χάσει-Chiron-εγώ δεν χρειάζεται να εκνευρίζομαι για τον καιρό ή δεν τα έχετε.

Μιλήσω μαζί σας σύντομα.  
βασιλιάς σας,  
Δίας **(English at the bottom)**

I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips at the image of all the Gods and Goddesses with cell phones.

"Chiron I'm going to go off to my cham- I mean bedroom," I said, I missed home and I wanted some time alone to sulk and cry. He seemed understand and asked if I needed anything.

"No I'm quite alright brother," I said, making a mental note that I shouldn't speak like I'm from the medieval times. He nodded again before pulling me into a hug.

"Good night sister," he whispered. pulling away to kiss my cheek. I smiled, I loved my half- brother.

"Good night Brother, try to remember to burn your offering to Artemis for the moon aye?" I asked he smiled and nodded.

I grabbed the black iphone and walked upstairs and into my bedroom. After getting reading for bed, I turned on some Match book romance monsters. Pandora says it fits Zeus and Hades very well.

I picked up the phone and lay down in bed going to the contacts to see everyone's name in there. Hmm. Ah ha! Jupiter. I hit call and waited for him to pick up.

"Ludicrous piece of mortal equipment work before I blast you to Hades." Zeus's voice came from the other side. Umm what?

"Zeus?" I asked.

"Hera? Oh well I guess it worked." he said sheepishly .

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Perfectly fine, you?" he asked, softly.

"Alright, I feel lost," I said sounding small. He hesitated for a moment not knowing what to say.

"You Are Hera the Goddess of Marriage. you are often concerned with your relationship with me and seek social prestige. For this reason, you are often depicted with a peacock, a symbol of pride. you can be proud, as well as traditional in your values. However, you are also very protective of the ones you love and will do any thing for them." He said, I sighed.

"I know that it's just I can't be like that here, I have to be a whole new person." I sulked.

"Do what you feel is right my love. I'm sorry but I have to speak with Poseidon love, call me tomorrow. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too, and tell Poseidon I love him." I told him, half asleep.

"I will, sleep love." He teasingly instructed. I giggled.

"Good Bye." I said, hanging up.

I quickly fell asleep trying not to think of the fact that I was starting mortal school tomorrow.

English letter. - Dear, Chiron and Hera

I have given all Gods and Goddess a Cell phone thing, to keep in touch if needed with you. They seem very safe, Right? Well you two make sure to use them and not lose them- Chiron- I don't need to fret on whether or not you have them.

Speak with you soon.

your King,

Zeus


End file.
